troublemakers
by MorningMorrigan
Summary: They regretted having children. Mentions of Percabeth, Jiper, Frazel, Solangelo, & Caleo.
1. Chapter 1

_**one**_

* * *

 **U** nsurprisingly, Anastasia Jackson was the prettiest girl. Atlanta was the same, though because of how shy she was, she often followed in her best friend's shadow. Besides, no one would mess with any of the ladies of the Seven; Theseus was well known for his scary temper, honey voice, and lightning bolts. The same with the younger Claude, Bianca, and Vanessa; for they all stuck together, and more often than not Milos, Vera, Silas, and Esperanza hovered protectively over them.

And that was why Percy and Jason were sitting in the office of the demigod-run elementary school, with their eldest. Their children—Theseus and Anastasia—probably got caught doing _something_ to one of the younger children who often teased Claude, Bianca, and Vanessa.

"Misters Jackson, Grace." The principal greeted with a long-suffering side. Katie Stoll was so _tired_ of seeing some of her friends' children in her office. "Theseus, Anastasia." The two teens both looked away, towards the wall where their picture hung.

"Mrs Stoll." Percy gave the principal a sheepish smile, and Jason nudged him. The two both looked guilty, looking like their children.

"Theseus, Anastasia, care to explain what you did to Charlotte Tanaka?" They both shook their heads, "or should I ask her mother?" All four of the guests paled, and the teens shook their heads, blond/blonde hair whipping.

"She was shoving around Bianca, Mrs Stoll. Claude had told her to knock it off, and then he got Atlanta, who told Anastasia, who told me." Theseus prattled, and Anastasia groaned, giving him a disappointed look.

"We really got to work on the whole lying thing, Seus." Percy face-palmed, wondering why only _his_ firstborn got his lack of tact. "Deny, deny, deny."

"A noble idea, for sure, Te, but I'm pretty sure both of our moms are going to _murder_ us when we get home." Jason cracked a smile, and Percy turned his laugh into a cough. Their children were the biggest troublemakers, and, to date, Annabeth blamed it on the "bromance."

"Especially when she finds out that Drew Tanaka is making the Jacksons buy Charlotte a new dress." Katie grinned mischievously, and the two teens knew that the worst part was over. "I will be telling your Auntie Reyna about this, and she can decide what your detention will be." The two paled, and they were soon sputtering. Jason and Percy both laughed, and they shook hands with Katie for possibly the sixth time in three days.

"Oh, and kiddos?" Theseus and Anastasia twisted around, fingers going to their mouths, promising their silence. Katie relaxed in her seat, and waved her hand. "Goodbye, Percy, Jason. Tell Annabeth and Piper I said hello, and ask them why did they raise such troublemakers?" Percy snorted, running a hand through his hair.

"My fault, apparently."

"Totally." Jason agreed, straight-faced. Katie laughed, and made a shooing motion.

"Get out of my office, Grace. You too, Jackson!" The two men laughed, following their eldest out. _I love my job_ , Katie reminded herself, turning back to the angry email sent by Drew. _I only have to deal with this one. Only. This. One._

* * *

" _Anastasia Athena Jackson!"_ Annabeth had shouted as soon as the teens stepped into the Jacksons' residence.

" _Theseus Marcus Grace!"_ Piper had copied, and even their husbands' paled. It was running joke between the friend group; when the kids did something bad, it was Jason and Percy's fault. (Most of the time, it was Anastasia's protectiveness and Thesues' habit of following his friend.)

"Perseus!"

"You too, Jason Grace!" The two men adopted the walk-of-shame stance—face tilted down, shuffling feet, and a pale complexion.

* * *

"You know," Piper began, setting Theseus' shirt to the side, in a semi-neat fold. Annabeth picked it back up and re-folded it, "I think we should write these down. Every time one of the children ends up in trouble, we should write it down." Annabeth hummed in acknowledgment, reaching for one of her husband's shirts. As the idea finally sunk in, the shirt fell through her fingers.

"Horror stories from mothers?" Annabeth offered, picking up a notebook. Piper produced the pen, which Annabeth clicked a few thousand times.

"How to not let your husband get involved in your kids' life?" The two women laughed, snorting at the silly idea.

"Why is it always us?"

"Dramatic, Pipes. That was too much."

"Why raising kids is hell?" Piper offered again, a smile gracing her features. Annabeth shook her head, before the title came to her.

"The Troublemakers?" She asked, and Piper nodded. Annabeth scribbled that down, and she reached for her cellphone to get Will. Piper was already texting Hazel and Calypso.

"By the mothers."

"Of _course_." Annabeth huffed, and Piper laughed. Annabeth pushed the laundry basket away from her, going to a bookshelf and grabbing a few notebooks and a few pens. She double-checked to make sure there was no ballpoints; Percy liked to prank Jason, who was traumatized by ballpoints. He had once asked Percy for a pen. (Suffice to say, Jason had failed that test. And grew a dislike of ballpoint pens.)

* * *

 ** _Morrigan here! If you guys want, hit me with a review. if not, that's fine. PM if you want. hope you enjoyed! :) or :(?_**


	2. eww--the cliche of small children

It was supposed to be a fun night. The kids would be in bed by midnight, the adults then could go drink wine and champagne.

"Claude," hissed a little voice, tugging on his pajama shirt's sleeve. Claude blinked his eyes open, and studied the set of dark brown eyes who peered unhappily at him, "it's dark." Claude sighed into the inky darkness.

"Bea. Go. To. Bed!" He hissed at Bianca, who frowned at him unhappily. She was an exact copy of Uncle Nico; dark eyes, dark hair, and olive skin. The easygoing smile had him rattled, and he wondered what she could have done. Mom had promised him snacks if he was nice to Bianca. But she was girl! She was _annoying_ and a _know-it-all_.

"Cousin Theseus and Cousin Anastasia are...being weird." That piked his interest. He braced himself, pulling on the lamp string. The lamp illuminated one of Auntie Reyna's guest rooms, where Silas and Milos were still dead asleep. Bianca couldn't have woken up Silas, who was related to Sia, or Milos, who was related to See.

"I wanted to wake up Vanessa, but she's at home, with her grandma." Claude nodded, studying Bianca. She was dressed in a pair of ugly pink pajamas, that had purple stars all over them.

"I remember, Bianca! I'm not dumb." The _unlike you_ , was heavily implied, and Bianca crossed her arms. Unlike most of the kids, the two were actually related; Claude's actual uncle was Uncle Nico, though he preferred Uncle Leo.

"C'mon!" The two crept out of the room, tip-toeing across the landing. He could hear Uncle Will laughing at something Dad had said. Bianca giggled, high on the sneaking, and Uncle Jason turned around. The two hung in the shadows, and Uncle Jason shrugged, going back to— _gross—_ kissing Auntie Piper.

"You almost got us caught, Bea!" Claude accused, arms crossing. He did hear near-silent laughter coming from the room. It was Sia's—she had the prettiest laugh.

"Yeah well if you didn't make me laugh!" Bianca retorted, arms crossing. She let out a huff. Claude raised an eyebrow,

"How! I was _walking_ , stupid!" Bea rolled her eyes, and stuck her tongue out at him. Claude stuck his tongue out, and Bianca opened the door quietly. Sia didn't notice, and neither did See. They were...

"Gross!" They both shouted, and Sia and See sprung apart. Instantly, feet ran up the stairs, and Uncle Jason was the first to arrive.

"Percy! I want my five bucks!" Uncle Leo shouted, barging through the door. Uncle Will scooped up Bea, kissing her forehead.

"Oh my gods you gotta be kidding me." Auntie Calypso supplied, and Sia turned _really_ red. Still, her lips began moving,

"There is no excuse for lip-locking. _Especially_ in a closed _room_. In the _dark_. _With your parents downstairs!_ Anastasia, didn't I teach you better?" Uncle Percy lectured, and there was a faint _eww_ heard from the eleven year old children.

"Uncle Percy!

"Dad!" See and Sia chorused, with See rubbing his face off with a shirt-sleeve. There were a few faint red marks.

"Sia." Uncle Jason said warmly. He ruffled her hair, and gave See a disappointed look. Claude blinked at his mom, who shrugged her shoulders. "You could have, at least, _told_ Percy. Who is now Mister Jackson."

"Oh my gods I grew up with him, Dad!" Theseus said, and Anastasia giggled. Theseus gave her a bright grin.

"May I date your son, Mrs Grace?" Anastasia asked nicely, and Piper—who was hiding laughter—nodded.

"Call me Piper, dear." She replied, and then the two burst out in laughter. See was still being stared down by Uncle Percy and Uncle Jason.

"If you hurt her," Uncle Percy said, voice ominous,

"I'll skin you _alive_." Uncle Jason concluded, and See groaned, hiding his face in his hands. Auntie Annabeth was giggling with Aunt Piper, and Auntie Calypso was leaning against Uncle Leo, who was laughing so hard there were tears running down his face.

"You can't gang up on me!" Theseus grouched, eyes narrowing at his father. Uncle Jason shrugged, then laughed.

"Theseus and Anastasia, sittin' in a tree." Bea chanted from Uncle Will's back. Even Uncle Nico cracked a smile.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love," Claude offered up, and Uncle Will chuckled.

"Then comes marriage,"

"And a baby in a carriage." The two finished up together, proudly smiling at each other. Auntie Annabeth groaned.

"Theseus, Anastasia. At least tell me—"

"OH MY GODS NO STOP INNOCENT EARS WOMAN!" Uncle Percy shouted, running out of the room with his hands over his ears.

"I'm just asking,"

"My son and your daughter being irresponsible is highly unlikely." Uncle Jason offered, and that was the end of that.

* * *

 **so im thinking like updates saturday _or_ sunday, and thursday _or_ friday? Oh, and if y'all want to see something you can. review if you like! please excuse the spelling errors, To the two lovely people who reviewed, thank you:**

 **fangirlisms016**

 **Mhjx29**


End file.
